Endless Downfall
by zethonring
Summary: A short story set long before the events of the main game, Kaim finds himself in an ordinary town with friendly people. Little did he know that things would become very less friendly when everyone discovered his immortality.


**Endless Downfall **

Kaim's heart raced as he fell. The wind rushing past him should have been a comfort, but instead it only made things worse. He didn't understand, but he had a feeling he soon would. Something pushed him, that much was certain. He dared to take a glance upwards when everything went blank. It seemed almost immediate in his mind, but his body felt otherwise. As he resurged back into consciousness Kaim felt the sores on his body disappear and the scars zip themselves up as if they had been left open by mistake. He sat up, and then stood, taking in his environment. 'Wonder how it happened this time' he thought to himself as he looked around cautiously. He prepared to move as his joints seemed to realign themselves. He couldn't see any signs of battle, no blood besides his own, he was truly puzzled. He was about to leave when he heard a scream.

His view darted forwards, nothing was nearby save for the distant lighthouse. It seemed someone was in trouble, knowing he had nothing to fear Kaim ran for the lighthouse. Within a minute he was inside, the walls echoed across the hall, all the way down to where he stood. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could. The yelling got louder as he ascended, he was almost there. The stairs creaked as he tread across them, this place was old, Kaim wasn't entirely sure it was in use, which made it stranger that people should be above. Whatever its status someone was in trouble and Kaim felt it was his duty to help. He reached the top of the lighthouse, the view was gorgeous; but there was no time to admire the sights now, Kaim continued to run with all his might. As he reached the outer area he attempted to stop, but found he couldn't. He had stepped on something, perhaps water or oil. He wasn't sure, but he did know that if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't have a chance to consider what he'd stepped in. He leant forward and ground to a halt right before he found himself tumbling over. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when he heard a childlike voice behind him. 'Oh man, not again, I think he's getting used to this' the voice said. Kaim whipped his head around and was able to catch a quick glance of 3 young children behind him before the eldest of the party pushed him over the edge. Kaim was just managing to grasp the situation when he found his rapid descent drawing to a close.

He hit the floor, or at least most of him did. Something broke his fall, something soft, bony and now pulpy. He had survived this time it seemed, but not before hearing a yell of anguish that seemed very much real. "No! Angus!" A voice yelled as Kaim heard the sound of rushing footsteps. He rolled over and saw that his fall was broken by an innocent canine. He felt horrible, even if it wasn't his fault. 'Angus!' an old man yelled as he feebly tried to shake some life into his deceased companion. 'Angus… no' his voice grew weak, on the verge of tears as the old man looked up at Kaim. 'You're that immortal lad aren't you?' he said. 'What the hell are you doing jumping off of tall buildings? You could have hit anyone!' he said. 'I didn't, I… I was pushed!" Kaim said, looking up at the lighthouse, the old man followed suit. Upon looking they saw the faces of 3 scared looking children at the top. 'You kids! Again! You've always had it in for angus haven't you!' the man yelled. 'No no no, I swear we weren't trying to-' began one of the kids as Kaim spoke 'I'll have a word with them' as he ran off. He'd been living for living for more time than he could remember, his immortality was far from a joke, and it definitely wasn't worth taking a poor animals life for. He found himself at the top, this time he stepped out slowly and carefully. He looked to the side and saw 3 frightened children, the youngest about 8 and the oldest no more than 12. 'You think death is funny!?' Kaim screamed. 'No, I'm sorry it was just a joke' one boy said, welling up. 'Of course it isn't funny, let's see how you like it' said Kaim as he grabbed the eldest boy by the collar and held him over the edge, he began to cry. 'Oh, why are you crying? I thought this was meant to be hilarious' Kaim yelled, the boy didn't respond, he only wept more tears of regret. Blind rage swelled throughout Kaim's body until he felt a tap on his leg. He looked around to the sight of the youngest of the children, a girl punching him. 'Leave my brother alone he said he's sorry, please' she yelled beginning to cry herself. Kaim felt himself calming down his rage turning into shame. He looked around and couldn't believe himself; he'd picked a fight with 3 harmless children. He lowered the boy onto the platform and walked away, mumbling 'sorry' as he went. The old man from before didn't say a word to him as he went down, nor did anyone else in the town. It was evident that everyone believed he'd gone too far, as did he. Kaim could tell when he wasn't wanted, he would leave town, immediately, maybe he wouldn't get his things. He walked through the rest of the night alone, with nothing but the sound of his own footsteps for company.


End file.
